Poisoned Mistletoe
by Celtic Harmony
Summary: Bunnyboy!Tsuna accidently eats mistletoe and gets sick. This is a response for ilYama.Tsuna7227li's challenge. Beware of fluff.  So fluffy, you'll get a cavity


Poisoned Mistletoe

**Category**: Humor/Romance

**Couple**: Yamamoto/Tsuna

**Warnings**: BL, Yaoi, Shonen Ai, OOC, AU, language, blah, blah, blah.

**Rating**: T for Teen

**Summary**: Bunnyboy!Tsuna accidently eats mistletoe and gets sick. This is a response for 7227li's challenge. Beware of fluff. So fluffy, you'll get a cavity.

**Disclaimer**: Is Katekyo Hitman Reborn a yaoi? Is everyone in love with Tsuna? No? Okay then, I obviously have no claim over KHR. Besides why the heck would I be writing fan fiction if I owned it?

* * *

><p>Yamamoto sluggishly came back to the land of the living as bright sunlight hit his eyelids. The baseball player felt arms tighten around his waist as said teen started to move. Yamamoto stilled before he smiled. He quietly turned around in order to face the other who was still dead to the world. The adorable bunny boy was using Yamamoto as a pillow. The brunette had his legs tangled with Yamamoto's, his arms were tightly secure around the baseball player's waist, and his head was lying upon his shoulder. Yamamoto felt as though he was the luckiest man alive as he smiled broadly. He gently wrapped his own arms around his beloved and attempted to get some more sleep. That was until the alarm clock made itself known. It's screeching quickly woke the endearing rabbit up.<p>

"Uwah…..Takeshi?" The young rabbit teen stretched languidly as he gradually aroused from the world of dreams. "Is it time to get up?"

Yamamoto chuckled slightly and gave a small smile to the brunette. "Nope, just go back to bed, Tsuna. I'm going to go take a quick shower, 'Kay?" Yamamoto ruffled Tsuna's soft hair, making it even more disheveled than before.

"…ok…." Tsuna mumbled as he tried to get the sleep out of his eyes.

_"Cute" _Yamamoto thought as he got his things together in order to take a shower.

Tsuna smile softly as Yamamoto gave a chaste kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. He quickly got dress and made his way to the kitchen where he'll make breakfast. Yamamoto came down right as Tsuna began to plate everything.

"Good morning, Takeshi. Today we're having a Japanese style breakfast." Yamamoto sat down as Tsuna made his plate. Yamamoto immediately dug in. Tsuna smiled brightly at his lover before sitting down to eat breakfast. Both of them were almost finished when Yamamoto recalled something.

"Oh! Sorry Tsu-chan, but I just remembered that I have to help Dad at the restaurant today." Yamamoto smiled sheepishly. The rabbit teen only sweat dropped at his lover's forgetfulness.

"It's okay, but you should hurry before you're late." Yamamoto quickly wolfed down the rest of his breakfast and he hastily prepared to leave.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Yamamoto didn't like leaving Tsuna alone. It seemed as though whenever the baseball player left the rabbit alone, someone (namely Mukuro, Byakuran, and Hibari) always came over to try to steal his Tsuna away.

"Yea, I'll probably call Gokudera over to hang out if he isn't busy" Tsuna pushed him out the door as he was saying this. "Now, go before you are seriously late."

"Haha, okay, okay, I get it." Yamamoto gave Tsuna one last kiss before leaving. "Oh, and call me if you need anything." Tsuna laughed as he waved him goodbye.

Tsuna sighed softly as he looked around the house. He rolled up his sleeves, put on his apron, and prepared to completely clean the house.

Yamamoto hurriedly made his way to his dad's sushi restaurant. He instantly came to a halt as he spotted something in a shop's window. There it was; the lion plushie that Tsuna had been wanting for weeks now. Yamamoto grinned widely as he made his way into the shop. It was, after all, Christmas in two days. For weeks now, Yamamoto had been looking everywhere for that perfect present for his boyfriend; and he had found it, just in time too. His old man wouldn't mind him making a quick stop.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed, exhausted. Not only had he managed to completely clean the house, but he also finishing decorating the house for Christmas and he finished preparing Yamamoto's present. Tsuna looked throughout the kitchen; looking for something that he doesn't have to cook. That was when he found a bushel of red berries. Tsuna picked it up before sniffing it. Tsuna's nose and rabbit ears twitched as he tried to figure out what it was. Ah! It was mistletoe! Mistletoe was a berry, right? So that must mean it was edible. Right? Wrong. Tsuna would come to greatly regret the choice that he had made.<p>

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was grinning ear to ear when he got home. He knew that Tsuna was going to absolutely love his present. The black hair, eighteen year old frowned, however; when he notice how cold and dark the house was. It was never like this when he came home. Yamamoto always came home to a smiling Tsuna and a hot dinner waiting for him. It never mattered where he came home from, whether it was classes or helping his dad with the restaurant or when for that matter. Tsuna had always tried to wait for him regardless it was five o'clock in the evening or midnight. Several times, Yamamoto had found the bunny asleep, waiting for him. The eighteen year old set down his bags as he started to search for the rabbit teen. The baseball star found his beloved in the bathroom; clinging to the toilet.<p>

Tsuna looked absolutely horrible. His soft brown locks were matted down by sweat, his once sparkling eyes were glazed over due to exhausted, and his porcelain skin had taken on a sicken pallor. The brunette looked over at Yamamoto.

"Takeshi is that you?" Tsuna's voice was so soft that Yamamoto had to strain to hear it; it also told him just how weakened the rabbit teen was. Yamamoto immediately acted.

"Yea, Tsuna. C'mon let's get you to bed." Yamamoto attempted to pull Tsuna up only to have his legs buckle underneath him. In the end, Yamamoto had to carry Tsuna to their shared bed. Shortly after Yamamoto laid him down, Tsuna's body started to convulse violently. Yamamoto quickly used his strength to hold the seventeen year old down. The moment Tsuna calmed down, Yamamoto picked up the phone and dialed the number of the only person he knew could help.

"Who the hell is this?" Gokudera Hayato practically screamed in the receiver.

"Hayato, I need you to come over." Yamamoto said with urgency in his voice.

"What the fu-"

"It's Tsuna, he's sick." Yamamoto knew that that was all he needed to say to get Gokudera there in a matter of minutes.

"I'll be there in five minutes…" And with that, Gokudera hanged up. And true to his word, Gokudera was there in less than five minutes. Not only that but he also had Dr. Shamal in tow.

"Hay-" Yamamoto started, but the silver hair teen interrupted him.

"Where is he? Where's the Tenth?" Gokudera let himself in as he looked for Tsuna. Yamamoto made a look when he noticed that Gokudera forgot to take off his shoes, before he remembered what he called Gokudera over for.

"He's in the bedroom." Gokudera needed nothing else. He literally dragged Shamal with him to said bedroom. Shamal grumbled the entire way. The trio came upon a sweaty and extremely ill rabbit. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto frowned. The only time Tsuna would turn into a rabbit was when he was gravely ill, very much injured, or completely embarrass/nervous. Yamamoto hastily made his way to Tsuna's side.

"I can only help him if he's human." Shamal started to inch his way to the exit, but he was quickly stopped with a glare from Gokudera.

"Hey, Tsuna." Tsuna hardly made any sign that he heard his lover. "You need to go back to your human form. Kay?" After a few moments of tense silence, the rabbit moved and a giant puff of smoke encased his body. Gokudera quickly pushed Shamal over to Tsuna's beside.

"Now, help him!" Gokudera demanded. Yamamoto had, meanwhile, gently intertwined his fingers with Tsuna's own.

"You know that I only treat women." Dr. Shamal told the raging silver hair teen. Gokudera wasn't in the least deterred. He took out a little black book and a lighter and look threatening at Shamal.

"Treat him or lose your little black book." Shamal gasped. He wouldn't! Not that book! It had every number of every woman he has ever dated! "I will burn it to the deepest pits of hell. Now, _treat him_!"

"Okay, I'll do it! Just don't burn that book!" Shamal quickly got to work. He began checking blood pressure; he shone a light in Tsuna's eyes, checking his heartbeat, among other things. After a full thirty minutes or so, he turned to the two anxiously waiting teens. "I need to take a look around." The doctor got up and headed to the kitchen with two extremely confused teens following him. Consequently, after a few minutes, Shamal had found what he was looking for and gave a pointed look at Yamamoto.

"Do you know what this is?" Dr. Shamal had asked. Yamamoto thought for a moment or two before Gokudera got fed up.

"It's fucking mistletoe, you baseball idiota!" Gokudera yelled. A look of realization dawned onto his face, after which he began a new rant filled with words that Yamamoto couldn't understand, but knew they were directed at him. .

"What? I don't get it..." This seemed to only make Gokudera madder.

"Mistletoe is poisonous, you…you baka! Idiota! Bastardo!" Gokudera looked as though he was ready to use his dynamite to seriously injure Yamamoto. Shamal promptly stepped in.

"Tsuna must have thought it to be edible and ate it. Luckily he either didn't eat enough to kill him or his rabbit half has stop it from killing him. Either way, he isn't going to die. I'll give him some anti-biotics and some other stuff to help get it out of his system. This process will probably take a day or two, however." Both teens let out sighs of relief at this. Dr. Shamal gathered his things and gave Tsuna a primary anti-biotic shot that will greatly help Tsuna fight the poison. Soon, Dr. Shamal had left but not before he had gotten his black book back.

"Oi, Yakyuu-baka, I'm staying over." Gokudera, finally, took his shoes off and began to make himself at home. Shortly afterwards, Gokudera started to finish the dinner that Tsuna had already started on. Unlike Bianchi who couldn't cook to save her life, Gokudera was a fantastic cook.

And so, that was how life was; taking care of Tsuna who was quickly getting better, Gokudera always fought with Yamamoto o just about anything and everything, and there was also the mess that came from Gokudera's fights/rants. It wasn't until the evening of the following day that Tsuna woke up from his slumber. Yamamoto and Gokudera couldn't have been anymore happier or anymore relieved. Gokudera instantaneously went into mother-hen mode.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt…..?" Gokudera was fussing over Tsuna as though Tsuna was on his deathbed. It was time for Yamamoto to interfere.

"Hey, Hayato, maybe you should get Tsuna something to eat." Yamamoto said with a smile on his face. Gokudera's eyebrow twitched.

"Oi, Bastard, stop calling me Hayato! I…." Gokudera started but was quickly interrupted by Tsuna.

"Can I have a glass of water?" Tsuna asked the silver hair teen. Gokudera immediately left to get Tsuna what he had asked for. Afterwards, Yamamoto had sat down by Tsuna's side.

"How are you feeling?" Despite the soft and gentle smile Yamamoto had on, the worry in his eyes was evident. Tsuna returned Yamamoto's smile.

"I feel fine now, just a little tired. What happened?" Tsuna tilted his head, and his adorable rabbit ears framed his head; thus making one of the cutest sights that has ever been created.

"You ate some mistletoe, apparently it's poisonous."

"Oh….opps…" Both Yamamoto and Tsuna laughed awkwardly. That was when Gokudera came in with the requested water.

"Here Juudaime, I brought your water! I also have some soup on the stove!" Gokudera was very much like a dog looking for praise. Tsuna accepted the water with another smile.

"Thanks, Gokudera. Perhaps you should go check on the soup?" Tsuna could only sweat drop as Gokudera instantly did as he was told. Tsuna took a moment to assess his current self and deemed that he was in great need of a shower and maybe a bath. The rabbit teen attempted to get up but immediately fell back down; luckily Yamamoto was there to catch him. "Sorry. Can you help me to the washroom? I need a shower, badly."

"It's okay. Haha, I guess you do." Yamamoto gingerly picked the weakened brunette and carried him to the washroom where he started the bath. Tsuna blushed fiercely as Yamamoto also tried to help him out of his cloths.

"I think I can handle the rest….Um…Takeshi?" There was that glint in Yamamoto's eyes that had Tsuna gulping nervously. That glint could only mean one thing… "Takeshi….not right now….Gokudera's here…"

"Haha, sorry. You're just too cute!" Yamamoto grinned broadly. Tsuna only smiled nervously as he practically threw the baseball player out of the room. However, Tsuna did give Yamamoto a peck on the lips.

"Maybe later, okay?" Tsuna said with a blush on his cheeks. Yamamoto grinned broadly as he left to go check on Gokudera.

Tsuna sighed softly as he finished washing off and entered the nice hot bath. It was just what he needed. While we most certainly felt better than before; he still felt weak and sore all over. He was sad about the fact that wouldn't be able to do anything special for Yamamoto for Christmas as he felt that he would be too tired and weak to do anything. Maybe he could cook something?...No….Knowing Yamamoto and Gokudera, he'll be on strict bed rest for the next week. This thought made Tsuna pout cutely. Tsuna pondered for a while of what he could do for Yamamoto for Christmas. All he knew was that, this was going to be the last time he ate something without making absolutely sure that it was edible. The rabbit teen was brought of his thoughts when a knock sounded on the door.

"The soups ready." The voice was muffled but Tsuna had a feeling that it was Yamamoto. Tsuna's stomach demanded that he quickly dress. Tsuna opened the door and sure enough, there was Yamamoto who picked up the rather flustered teen and carried him off to the kitchen where the smell of delicious miso soup of prevalent. Before they reached the kitchen, Yamamoto stopped and kissed his bunny lover passionately. Tsuna was completely and utterly speechless and confused. Where did this suddenly come from? Yamamoto pointed upwards where a bushel of mistletoe hung innocently on the doorway. Tsuna didn't know whether to roll his eyes, shake his head in annoyance, or blush uncontrollably; so he opted for all three..

"Hahaha. Merry Christmas, Tsuna." Yamamoto said before handing Tsuna his gift; the giant lion plushie that Tsuna had been wanting for ages. Tsuna's face brightened to the point that it could have outshined the sun.

"Thank you, Takeshi!" Tsuna pulled Yamamoto into a hug and kissed with all that he had before he cuddled with his new plush that he had already named 'Natsu.' Yamamoto gave him a few more kisses before they made it to the kitchen. And then the yelling began. Gokudera started on a rant at how much Yamamoto was pervert and that he shouldn't be allowed to touch 'Juudaime' and blah blah and blah. Tsuna didn't pay much attention to either of them due to the plush that he was holding.

"I love you." Tsuna whispered to Yamamoto before he got down to play with Natsu. Yamamoto grabbed him by the waist gave him one final kiss.

"I love you, too." And he promptly let he go as Gokudera became red with anger. His screams and curses could be heard from even the living room where Tsuna turned on the TV to watch some holiday special.

Merry Christmas indeed…..

Notes:

Mistletoe is extremely poisonous to humans and pets. The symptoms are: blurry vision, vomiting, diarrhea, weakness, slow heartbeat, low blood pressure, hallucinations, disorientation and convulsions.

I have no idea how to treat mistletoe poison so I generalized it and used my experience of having food poison for the sake of the story.

This is my first time writing Yamamoto/Tsuna so I have no idea of how well I wrote it or how much the characters stayed in character.

I made Tsuna like Peter from Heart no Kuni no Alice who could turn into a rabbit by will.

Review please and thank you for reading!

Merry Christmas, Everyone! :D


End file.
